Perhaps Nargles Are Behind It
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Shortly after the war, Luna and Neville discuss their relationship and feelings for each other, and wonder what the future holds. Based off of the final glimpse of Neville and Luna seen in the DH 2 film.


**Perhaps Nargles Are Behind It**

**Summary: Shortly after the war, Luna and Neville discuss their relationship and feelings for each other, and wonder what the future holds. Based off of the final glimpse of Neville and Luna seen in DH 2.**

**A/N: Well, here I am. I've always been a fond reader of Harry Potter fiction, but have never taken to writing any myself. But I finally did it. Neville and Luna, though not cannon, are truly one of my favorite pairings, and I thought it best I start with them. Though many still seem to be opposed to the two, I believe there are no two characters better fit for each other. This is set after the war in Deathly Hallows, in the movie, when Neville and Luna are seated on the bench next to each other.**

It was a long and tedious war. A war that, in a deeper sense, had been fought for 17 years. But it had finally ended, bringing justice to the Wizarding World and all of its inhabitants.

A tattered and battle-worn Neville Longbottom was seated quietly on a bench inside the now destroyed Hogwarts castle, staring blankly down at the sword that had just brought him so much glory.

As the boy aimlessly played with the sword that he was gripping ever so tightly, he was startled by a voice.

"Why do you look so upset? We've just defeated the Dark Lord once and for all, you know."

Luna Lovegood's sweet, airy voice rang through Neville's ears, and he looked up to meet the girl's dreamy eyes.

"Hi, Luna." He responded, as the blonde seated herself next to him.

"You should be proud of what you did, Neville. Nobody else could exhibit enough bravery to do what you did."

The boy sighed, gently rubbing his temples. "I dunno about that."

Luna shook her head. "No. I think what you did was really special, Neville."

Neville flashed the girl a smile, laughing softly. "Thanks."

There was a pause, while the two sat in silence, awaiting for the other to say something. It was as if the pair was still trying to recover from the intensity and chaos of the war and adjust to the aftermath.

Finally, in the midst of the tense silence, Luna slowly turned to the boy seated next to her, her eyes darting from the sword in his hands to the small smirk on his face.

"Is it true?" She asked. The dark haired boy turned to her, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Is what true?"

"I think you know what." She replied, lightly smiling back.

Neville, enjoying the thought of teasing his friend, smiled back.

"I've not a clue what you're talking about."

The blonde gently nudged the boy, causing him to chuckle. When the boy's laughter subsided, his smile faded, for he knew he must take what he was about to do seriously. He sighed deeply, his arms still rested on his legs, and turned his head to face Luna.

"Yeah. It's as true as it'll ever be." He paused, waiting for any trace of a reaction from the girl. When her dreamy gaze remained the same, he continued. "I'm crazy about you, Luna. Ever since last year, when you and I started to grow closer, I just…well I just went bonkers for you. I never thought it would happen that fast, or with someone I only met during my fifth year at Hogwarts, but….well, dammit Luna Lovegood, I'm in love with you! "

He had said it. After a year and a half of holding it in and staring longingly after the "loony" girl he was in love with, his feelings were out in the open. He somewhat impatiently waited for a response from the blonde.

Finally, after a many painfully silent minutes (for Neville, anyways), she spoke.

"Neville Longbottom." The girl picked up her right hand, gently placing it on Neville's knee. "From the day I met you, when you introduced yourself to me as "Nobody", I was always trying to figure you out. You were so shy and uncertain of yourself on the outside, but I could tell that there was so much bravery and strength on the inside. Even when you doubted yourself, and believed that there was no chance you were in Gryffindor, I knew you belonged there. There's a reason for everything. And today, what you said to the Dark Lord, and destroying the final Horcrux….that proved it all, Neville. But I believe what proved it the most, was perhaps, what you just said to me now."

Luna's hand traveled from the boy's knee to his own hand, where the two's fingers intertwined tightly. Neville gently squeezed Luna's small, porcelain hand, smiling down brightly at the girl.

"Well then, Ms. Lovegood, it's only fitting if I ask you properly: would you be ever so kind as to be my girlfriend?"

Luna's eyes stayed locked on Neville's, a relaxed smile implanted on her face. Slowly but surely, she brought her hand to his face, brought his head down to her level, and brushed her lips against his with a soft, gentle kiss.

When the kiss was ended, the two kept their foreheads touching, and Neville took Luna's other hand.

"I would be most honored to be your girlfriend, Mr. Longbottom."

There was another soft silence.

"Who would have thought that you would end up with old "Loony Lovegood"?" Luna asked, through a grin.

"The same people who thought you would end up with that clumsy, awkward Longbottom boy. It seems as if we're perfect for each other."

"Yes, it does seem so. Perhaps Nargles are behind it."

Neville laughed again, kissing his now girlfriend's forehead.

"You know what? I think you just might be right about that one."

_And 19 years later, Mr. and Mrs. Neville and Luna Longbottom were ready to send their twins, Xenophilius and Alice Longbottom, off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While Professor Longbottom would serve as the head of Herboloy, Mrs. Lovegood would be a Wizarding Naturalist. The two would always be known proud serving members and leaders of Dumbledore's Army during the last war, and would forever go down in Hogwarts history._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm aware that Neville and Luna never married (Matthew Lewis, the actor who plays Neville, even admitted that although they were together in the movie, it was just a summer fling) but I couldn't resist. I still firmly believe that this was the way it should have been. This is still probably the only part of the book series that I disagreed with. Well, there you have it. My take on Neville and Luna, and what I believe should have TRULY happened 19 years later.<strong>


End file.
